This present invention provides a laminate tag material for use for any number of tag applications. The tag material is reinforced and printable on two sides, with one side being printable by a direct thermal printer.
Styles of tag material have been readily available in the art and for use for providing information relative to various marketed products. For example, paper tags have long been used in the art. Polymer type tags have become more prominent, because of their durability, and have now been designed for accepting print material. A combination of these types of components formulated into tag, has not apparently been to any extent, and therefore, providing a tags that is readily acceptable of print indicia, or other information, and yet is very durable during usage, and can withstand rough handling, is a welcome addition in the art.